Dino Antoinelli
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = October 3, 1988 | last = May 5, 2016 | spinoffs = | family = Orion | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Quintina Soleito (1980–87) Kitty Spencer (1997) | partner = | romances = | father = Victor Ryan | mother = Dina Antoinelli | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Ethan Ryan Rowan Ryan | halfsisters = Penelope St. John | sons = | daughters = Lily Brown | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Johnny Soleito | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Dino Antoinelli Ryan Storylines 1988 Dino is introduced in October 1988 as the henchman of Penelope St. John hired to follow Cherry Eldridge as she gives birth to her nephew. Meanwhile, Dino takes a special interest in Victor Ryan's longtime mistress Connie D'Angelo. As Cherry gives birth to her son Gunnar, Dino dressed as a nurse kidnaps the baby and delivers the child to Penelope. Penelope wants to use the child as leverage to get her brother Rowan Ryan to give her control of their father's organized crime syndicate. When Rowan refuses, Penelope orders Dino to sell Gunnar on the black market. Dino finally confronts Connie and reveals that he is the baby she put up for adoption when she was young and unmarried. Dino is shocked when Connie reveals that Victor is his biological father. Dino tells Penelope about their connection and she fakes enthusiasm only to double-cross Dino and frame him for the kidnapping. Dino drops baby Gunnar off on Cherry's doorstep and plots his revenge. Dino shoots Penelope rendering her comatose and frames her rival Emma Donovan. However, Dino is found out and arrested. Victor visits Dino in prison and wants to build a relationship with him but Dino is not interested. 1995–1997 Fresh out of prison in November 1995, Dino returns to Jericho City and asserts himself as head of the Jerome crime family which his uncle Dante D'Angelo sees as a betrayal. In 1996, Dino discovers that his former brother-in-law district attorney Les Blaine's involvement in a baby trafficking operation and uses the information to blackmail him into doing his bidding. Dino forces Les to cover up several robberies and later the murder of Kelly Cooper. Soon, Dino meets oil heiress Kitty Spencer who has been forced out of her family's company. Desperate to make it on her own, Dino helps Kitty gain access to oil from other countries and together they launch Spencer Energies. Dino agrees to keep quiet about his part in the operation as Kitty fears it will lead to an investigation. However, Dante himself tips off the federal authorities and when Les informs Dino of the government's plans to make Kitty testify against Dino in court, he convinces her to marry him but she is not interested. After weeks of trying to avoid being served, Kitty finally agrees to the marriage in February 1997. However, on the night of the wedding, Dino gets into a fight with Dante which ends with Dino falling out of a window into the icy Jericho River. Les gets the federal investigation called off allowing Kitty to run the company. 2007–2012 Dino is revealed to be alive in October 2007 when he crashes a meeting a meeting between the heads of the D'Angelo, Katsopolis, Kiriakis and Yoshida crime families. On behalf of his deranged father, Stavros Kiriakis has decided to sever all ties with the underworld. Unbeknownst to the young and naive Stavros, Dino's can give his father Deimos a run for his money. But once it is made clear that Dino is mentally incapacitated and his son Johnny Soleito is actually running daily operations, the other bosses are put at ease. In actuality, Dino has been using his rumored psychosis to his advantage and even used it to secure his release from prison. Dino then shows up on the doorstep of his ex-wife Kitty and she is horrified. * October 19, 2007 to July 26, 2012 2014–2016 References External links